


The Files Of The Zany

by Hamatopurity



Category: Animaniacs
Genre: The Warners get actual help with their issues, Yakko has so many issues, i love Scatchy but he’s not exactly the best therapist for these three kids, includes hcs, they all do but still
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28097673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamatopurity/pseuds/Hamatopurity
Summary: After Scratchansniff is in the hospital after a disastrous incident with the Hindenburg Cola, the studio needs a stand in therapist, time can only tell if she’s more help to the Warners than the good doctor was.
Relationships: Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, OC/OC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	The Files Of The Zany

Lily Zanizorita was a young woman of 29, she was a therapist of Toons, and currently, she was called in by the CEO of Warner Bros. She sat in the office of one Nora Norita in a meeting.

“Dr. Otto Von Scratchansniff is in the hospital after an...accident with a few of his patients, and from what I hear, you specialize in Toons, correct?” The stern woman inquired, hands behind her back as she spoke.

Lily smiled as she nodded “Oh yes, many find working with Toons to be cumbersome, but Toons can have just as much psychological issues they need to work through as any human, and I enjoy helping my patients dearly.” 

This was the truth too, Toons always get a bad rep, at least from her experience, most simply not having the patience for ridiculous jokes and gags, mistreatment of Toons were still unfortunately common, but Lily promised herself to do what she can to at least help.

Mrs. Norita gave a small hum in response “Yes, well, the reason I enlisted you is because of three Toons in particular-“

From outside, three small Toons, children if Lily had to guess, the three had smacked themselves onto the window, the tallest one, who wore brown slacks it appeared, pulled himself and the other two off the glass so they appeared three dimensional again, all three then pulling out coconut cream pies, ah, a classic, to which they smacked each other with gleefully.

“Ah, there they are, those would be your soon to be patients, the Warner Brothers and the Warner Sister, you’ll be setting up in one of our empty buildings and in three days, you’ll have those three in your new office, any questions?” The woman was straight and to the point, Lily will give her that at least.

The young therapist smiled, watching the three Toons begin bouncing off from the window elsewhere.

“Now, will there be any problems?” Miss Norita interrupted Lily’s thoughts, arms crossed.

Lily only smiled “No problems, I’ll get my things unpacked into my new office by tomorrow afternoon.”

**—————————————————————**

It was the next morning, Lily arrived with a box full of what she’d needed along with a small trailer attached to her Volkswagen for the furniture she’d bought last night to be put in her new office.

She was first carrying a rather large box into the soon to be office, she placed it on the ground opened it so she could unpack later at a quicker pace when-

“HELLOOOO NEW EMPLOYEE!!!”

The three Warners had jumped out of her box with a chorus greeting, from their tone this was a normal greeting for them.

The three Toons hopped from the box into Lily’s arms, Lily couldn’t help but smile, were these three really trouble? They seemed like sweet albeit rambunctious kids.

“Hello there, you three must be the Warner siblings.” The smallest of the three, the only girl of them that wore a pink skirt and a flower holding up her ears, smiled “You already heard of us! Charmed, I’m sure!”

Lily gave a good hearted chuckle “Well, what are your names?”

As if on a cue they practiced, the three jumped down, standing from tallest to smallest, the tallest and likely eldest spoke up first “Yakko Warner, at your service” as he said the last part he was suddenly in a suit and gave a formal bow.

The middle one, who wore a slightly oversized blue sweater and a backwards cap, his tongue stuck comically out “I’m Wakko!” Did he have a British accent?

The third and smallest Warner gave a small courtesy “And I’m Princess Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo Besca The Third! But you can call me Dot!” She gave an additional sweet smile “Call me Dottie, and you die.”

Lily chuckled “It’s wonderful to meet you all.” What energetic Toons, they seemed wonderful, why would they be considered beastly?

Yakko was suddenly on her shoulder “So, what’re ya hired for, new actor? Stagehand? Stunt double?”

“Oh no, I’ll be the therapist for the stars here for a while.” She chuckled, earning a surprised look from the Toons, Yakko included as he slipped down from her shoulder.

“Therapist? Like Scratchansniff?” Dot asked before growing a stern look as she put her hands on her hips “You're not  _ replacing  _ him, are you?!”

The three siblings gave her varying upset looks and she was quick to wave away “Oh no,no, no! I won’t be replacing anybody, I’m just gonna be filling in for Dr. Scratchansniff until he’s better, think of me like...a substitute teacher of sorts.”

Looking between each other, but ended up shrugging ”If ya say so, ya the kinda substitute to give us homework or to turn a movie on?” Yakko quickly quipped with a smirk.

Lily gave a small giggle “Well, I dunno about homework or a movie, but whatever works for you three, I’m willing to try.”

This reaction caught the Toons attention, to anyone else they’d see anger or at least a little annoyance, something told them...she was a whole other ball game from Scratchansniff.

Yakko didn’t like it.

**—————————————————————**

The three Warner siblings had returned to their tower, Wakko heading for the kitchen while Dot went to watch She-Ra.

Yakko sat on the edge of his ballpit bed with arms crossed, his kind elsewhere.

He didn’t like Lily.

The eldest Warner was sure she’d crack and start to hate them too. Afterall, it’s what happened to practically every other human they’ve interacted with.

He’d prefer if she’d drop pretending to actually care.

“Yakko?”

The eldest Toon was shaken out of his thoughts by his sister’s voice, who looked at him with a worried expression “Are you okay? You’ve been kinda quiet…”

A quiet Yakko was usually a bad sign, they all knew this.

However, Yakko simply waved off his baby sister’s concerns “I’m fine, just thinking.”

Dot looked unconvinced but ultimately decided not to pry at further and went back to watching her show. Leaving Yakko to his thoughts once more.

Yakko didn’t like it, but maybe this Lily will start cracking during their session in a few days, who knows, maybe they’ll have a new  _ special friend. _


End file.
